This invention relates to books that can be transformed to or presented as other articles such as playthings or ornaments.
In recent years there have been various developments with books for young children rendering them more versatile as playthings as well as books. For example books have been made with structures to facilitate finger puppetry, and collections of books have been provided with rocking or other novel containers.
The present invention is directed towards providing a book that may also be a plaything or an object other than a simple book. An advantage in such an arrangement is that it may provide versatility not only in the uses and interest of the book, but also in enabling alternative methods of display and storage for books other than the conventional bookcase.